


Flora Good Time Call

by rogueshadows



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Prompt: Flower Shop: My ex sent me flowers, but the delivery guy is really cute.





	Flora Good Time Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> Thanks to misskatieleigh for being an excellent prompt giver and beta <3

Jyn is just getting ready to settle in for a cathartic TV marathon when she hears the knock at the door. She’s just gotten home from the world’s longest shift, and, considering her sad social life of staying in on a Friday night, it’s probably her landlord looking for rent. Since her idiot ex moved out she’s been working twice as hard to make ends meet and it’s starting to wear on her. She really hates her luck. The knock comes again and she deeply considers ignoring it, but knows it won’t help in the long run. 

“Fuck it,” Jyn mutters to herself, not letting the fact that she’s already changed into her soft pajamas stop her. She goes over and opens the door an inch only to be met with a bright bunch of flowers half-obscuring the wide dark eyes of a stranger. 

“Hello? This is 3C right...are you,” the guy looks down, reading off the card, “Jyn Erso?”

“Yes, I am,” Jyn says, opening the door more fully, lips settling into a line as she realizes just what this is from the ‘I’m sorry’ card tipping out the top of the arrangement. 

“These are for you,” the guy says, a bit obviously, shifting the weight of the full vase in his arms.

“I don’t want them,” she says. The guy bites his lip, brow furrowing.

“Um, that’s okay of course...just...it would make things easier if you could take them anyway? I’d take them back, but well, they’re paid for and I’m not really allowed...”

“Can’t you just leave them someplace else?” Jyn asks a little too harshly, grasping the door and wishing she could be rude enough to just shut it. The guy takes a half step back and for a second Jyn is glad, wanting nothing more than to get back to her stupid shows and forget all this. He opens his mouth again once, but ultimately closes it, letting out a sigh instead, turning to take the hint with a murmured ‘sorry’.

The tired and all too relatable look in his eyes makes Jyn feel like a total jerk and she curses herself under her breath, wishing she could backtrack. It’s not this guy’s fault Rian was such an ass and sent them, after all.

“I’m sorry,” Jyn says, “just...I really don’t need the reminder of my shitty ex. No matter how sorry he is.” 

The delivery guy looks at her and a sympathetic smile crosses his face despite her abysmal behavior. He blinks, drawing attention to his long lashes, and it almost irks her how cute he is. 

"If you sign for them, I'll just… figure something out. You’re my last delivery for the night anyway." "Of course," Jyn breathes with a nod, wondering if she has any cash on her to tip him ‘asshole tax’, and feeling awful that she _really_ can't afford it. The guy sets the arrangement down on the ground and it's a shame it's from Rian because zinnias really are her favorite. Rifling in his pocket a moment, he pulls out a receipt along with a pen and hands it over. Then he stands awkwardly while she signs. She can make out an employee name listed on the slip in clear print: _Bodhi_.

Bodhi, for his part, still looks a bit wary of her as she hands over the slip, like she might snap at him again. As if she doesn’t feel like enough of a heel.

“I really didn’t mean to be so… abrupt. I’ve had a rough week.”

“Hey,” Bodhi says, “I get it. Honest, don’t feel too bad.”

He’s earnest and sweet, and Jyn doesn’t deserve his kindness. She’s about to let him go and get back to his life when the DVD menu starts up again, repeating the strains of the Doctor Who theme. His entire face lights up, and she freezes because his smile is just too much.

“Hey, Doctor Who? I love that show,” Bodhi says, and Jyn grins back before she can stop herself.

”Yeah, little bit weird but it’s fun,” Jyn says, trying to tamp down her enthusiasm. 

“It’s kind of my favorite. I actually went as the Ninth Doctor for Halloween one year. Shorter hair and all...ears stuck out like crazy,” he rambles a bit, and Jyn can’t help but feel a bit charmed.

“I’m sure they weren’t too bad. Nine’s my favorite.” Jyn says, trying not to sound too much like she’s flirting. Is she? She just nearly screamed at the guy and she shouldn’t but… the silence stretches a beat too long and she decides, yet again, _fuck it_.

“I know it’s probably really weird, but would you want to watch some with me?” Jyn asks, barreling past her hesitation. The worst that happens is she’ll continue to be miserable and alone, she figures, so why the hell not? Bodhi looks surprised for a moment, but then, against all odds, he’s smiling at her again.

“If it’s not really weird for me to say yes, then...sure,” he answers, even as he looks a bit nervous. She steps back and lets him in with an awkward wave of her arm to direct him. Then, she shuts the door gently, paying no mind to the flowers still set by the doorway. If they’re lucky one of her weird neighbors will just take them.

“Honestly? It probably is,” Jyn jokes, “But, too late now.”

Bodhi laughs quietly, in a way that makes Jyn feel like less of a wreck despite the circumstances. She takes a few steps toward the couch with Bodhi in tow.

“You can just make yourself at home,” Jyn says, stopping just short of flopping down like she usually would. “Throw your coat wherever and all that.” 

“Cool,” Bodhi says, stripping off his jacket to reveal a soft looking tee and some surprisingly muscular arms. Must be from carrying all those ridiculous arrangements. Jyn is broken out of her blatant ogling when Bodhi speaks again.

“Oh um, I’m Bodhi by the way.”

“I know,” Jyn says. Bodhi looks at her oddly. “From the slip, I mean.”

“Oh, of course,” Bodhi says. Jyn lets out an awkward laugh, taking her seat and fiddling with the remote as cover, getting the disc to the episode menu. 

The apartment is clean enough, but still Jyn feels self conscious, moving her blankets further down the couch to make space for Bodhi as he sits. Bodhi looks around, seeming a bit anxious, like he might be second guessing the choice. She wouldn’t exactly blame him.

“I’m on a Tennant kick right now,” Jyn says, “but only because I love Donna.”

“They’re perfect together,” Bodhi agrees. “I’m up for any of them, really.”

Without forcing more conversation between her and Bodhi, Jyn presses play. They’re still practically strangers after all, but she hopes the show will make things feel less stilted. 

It takes a bit to settle in, to not hyperfocus on every small shift he makes, the unfair way his shirt rides up the tiniest bit when he finally relaxes back into the couch. Eventually though, it’s not so strange to have him there, to share in his soft ongoing commentary. She finds herself relaxing and feeling far less lonely, warmed by the brightness of his laugh and the incredulous look in his eyes when she insists the Daleks are lame. In between heckling the early 2000s effects and talking about their favorite characters, time goes by easily, a feeling settling in her chest like she’s known Bodhi for longer than the few episodes they’ve gone through. That maybe he could become a real friend. 

She stretches and her stomach rumbles, a result of eating mainly ramen for the past week. Bodhi looks over at the sound and she feels a bit embarrassed.

“Guess I should forage for food,” Jyn says, “I might only have cereal to offer if you want...not much of a cook.”

“We could order something?” Bodhi offers instead. He must noticed the pinched look in her face at the suggestion because he quickly adds, "My treat."

“Bodhi, that’s...really nice but not fair to you,” Jyn says, mulling over the near negative balance in her account as she does.

“Hey, I’m taking over your couch and everything. Honestly, it’s the least I can do.”

Jyn hesitates, but has the feeling she’ll only seem like more of a jerk if she denies him. He’s probably just starving too, coming off of work and all.

“Alright, but I still need to tip you for being such an asshole before,” Jyn says, “I’m not off the hook for that.” Bodhi shoots her a look that can only be described as fond.

“I’ll hold you to it, okay?”

“Yes,” Jyn says, unable to ignore her hungry stomach. “Now what did you have in mind for food?”

***

They settle on pizza. Bodhi makes the call quickly, ordering a couple of cheese pizzas rather than getting into the entire topping debate. He tells Jyn he used to work at the place and, even though she’s never ordered from there, she trusts his judgement. Besides, she won’t look a gift pizza in the crust. It’s there after another half episode, and Bodhi gets up, stretching and popping his back.

“I’ll get it, unless you want to invite this delivery guy in too...”

“You’re not funny,” Jyn says as she smothers a laugh, pausing the episode. She’s more than glad to stay curled up and not show off her Gryffindor pajama bottoms to anyone else.

“Oh, hey Luke,” Bodhi says, standing awkwardly in the doorway in front of none other than Luke Skywalker. Of all the pizza places for Bodhi to order from. Jyn wonders if she burying herself in the blankets will be enough for Luke to forget she lives here and that he’s been to this apartment before. 

“Bodhi? Didn’t expect to find you here, I didn’t even realize you knew Jyn,” Luke says, proving Jyn has no such luck. Luke waves over Bodhi’s shoulder with one hand as he balances the pizzas in the other. Jyn gives a polite wave back, not wanting to be rude to _another_ delivery guy in front of Bodhi. Even if said delivery guy was her best friend’s entirely too gossipy brother.

“We met pretty recently,” Bodhi recovers quickly, “connected over nerd stuff y’know?” He pulls his wallet out, counting out cash to push into Luke’s hands. 

“That’s sweet,” Luke says, counting over the money and pocketing it when Bodhi waves off the offer to make change.

“Well, you two enjoy your pizzas, and your date,” Luke says almost teasingly. 

“It’s not-” Bodhi starts, but doesn’t even bother to finish, “good night Luke.”

Bodhi shuts the door and leans back against it a moment, and Jyn can’t help but laugh.

“Suppose I won’t have to tell Leia I met someone,” Jyn says and then sees the way Bodhi ducks his head. She tries to cover the awkward slip. “A friend, I mean.”

“Guess not?” Bodhi says, laughing awkwardly as he brings the pizza over and sets it on the table. She goes up to get plates, needing to breathe for a second, and then, when she gets back, they figure out just how much their friend groups intersect. Between bites of pizza she realizes that Bodhi knows Luke and Leia, of course, but also has had a fair amount of run ins with Cassian down at the boxing club.

“You box? I feel like I definitely would have seen you…” Jyn says furrowing her brow and trying not to let her gaze linger on his arms again. She would definitely remember those shoulders.

“Me? Gosh no, I mean, I go at the sandbags every now and then, just goofing off. Mostly I’ve been in making deliveries.”

“Flower deliveries? To the club?”

“Yeah,” Bodhi says, laughing like he’d been just as surprised. “One of the older guys who teaches boxing has a very persistent secret admirer it seems. We get calls nearly every week.”

“Older guy? You must mean Baze… that is entirely too perfect.”

“Yeah that’s the guy,” Bodhi says, “can’t confirm who they’re from, I’d get… fired, maybe? Is there such a thing as florist customer confidentiality?”

“Probably not, but I definitely know who they’re from, the sweet guy at the coffee place we’ve been begging Baze to ask out for _ages_. It has to be, I’ve never seen him smile at anyone else.”

“He smiled once when I brought them? It was a little intimidating still...” Bodhi offers and Jyn laughs.

“I’m texting Cassian about this later, this is too good. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me!”

They chatter back and forth some more over the pizza and the show in the background is all but forgotten in the easy way they relate: how Bodhi was graduating college in the fall and how Jyn had only just finished her degree over the summer, for all the good it was doing her. Jyn insists she’s just going to walk off into the jungle someday, a sentiment Bodhi says is entirely too relatable. She finds herself joking that Bodhi could come with her if he wants.

The warmth of company brings her out of her shell. It’s been so long since she met someone new, someone who didn’t know or care about her baggage. Someone who could laugh at her tired jokes like they’re the funniest thing because he’s never heard them before, or perhaps, because Bodhi is just so open with his joy once the initial nervous energy between them scatters. 

He’s sarcastic and gorgeous and kind, as far as she can tell, and she has no idea why he’s spending his Friday night curled up in her company. She's trying not to take it for granted and not to expect too much, but maybe, she thinks, she's found a real friend. 

She switches over to the next disc, finding out their favorite episode of the season is on it, and they both settle in again. They’re both a little more subdued in their heckling, in favor of actually appreciating the episode and partially because exhaustion is starting to weigh on Jyn. Part of her wonders what time it is, but she doesn’t ask, nervous that Bodhi might have to go if he realizes it’s too late. 

The fact that she’s tired makes it all too easy to sink further into the couch, only realizing Bodhi had scooted closer when her arm brushes against his. Jyn doesn’t straighten up, instead just looking at Bodhi for a moment out of the corner of her eye, taking in his lovely profile and the small smile as he watches the show. Bodhi’s eyes flit over at her in question when he realizes he’s being watched. She flushes fiercely, turning her face back towards the screen like it was nothing. Something keeps her from pulling away still, comfort still settled firmly in her chest despite her nerves. She lets her body go pliant against his side, tucking her head against his shoulder. He goes tense only a second before settling, relaxing further into the couch like he’s taken her cue eagerly.

Even with him leaning over to whisper stupid jokes that make her snort, the sound of the TV buzzing low and the soft sound of him breathing eventually lulls her to sleep. It’s not until he’s shaking her softly and extracting himself from the couch that she wakes, furrowing her brow at the loss of heat along her side.

“Hey,” Bodhi says, “I would have let you sleep, but you should probably lock the apartment up.”

Jyn sits up, straightening her spine in a stretch that makes her yawn.

“Of course,” Jyn says, picking up her phone to eye the time. It’s past midnight.

“I hope I didn’t keep you too long. God, first I mooch pizza off you and then I pass out. Some company I am.” 

“It was fine, I was dozing myself. Honest.”

She believes him and still feels strange, the night having gone from a complete wash for her to something so unbearably sweet. He shrugs on his jacket and she gets up from the couch, needlessly showing him the way for the few steps to the door. Jyn opens the door and of course the flowers are still out there, something she’ll deal with in the morning.

Bodhi walks out into the hall and lingers a moment, hands shoved in his pockets.

“This was really fun,” he says.

“It was,” Jyn says with a soft smile of her own, hoping he realizes how much she means it. 

“We could do it again? I mean… someone might send you more flowers someday.”

“I won’t hold my breath,” Jyn laughs self deprecatingly, “but, we should hang out again, definitely.”

They exchange numbers and goodnights, and then it’s Bodhi’s cue to go for real. She watches as he turns to the stairs, offering a final wave over his shoulder as she shuts the door. She presses back against it once it’s closed, taking a deep breath. It’s only a few heartbeats before there’s a soft rapping against the wood at her back and she jumps. She turns to answer it, figuring Bodhi must have left something behind. 

Bodhi is standing there, holding a handful of zinnias clearly plucked from the arrangement and looking shy.

“Another delivery?” Jyn jokes when he doesn’t speak. He laughs and shakes his head.

“Just a gift,” Bodhi says, pressing the flowers into Jyn’s hand until she clutches back. “Was wondering if… well, if it’s not even weirder than all this. Maybe next time could be a date?”

Jyn steps forward into his space and he goes still as she leans in with her answer.

“I’d like that,” she says, pressing just the barest kiss to his cheek before she can help herself. When she pulls back he’s grinning at her. They both repeat soft goodbyes, a soft promise in the final glance they share that holds until she shuts the door and he goes. In the dark of her apartment she hates to give her ex credit for something so good but can't help but think she ought to thank him for this one. Maybe she should send _him_ flowers.


End file.
